Thin Ice
by unholynight
Summary: Allen is finaly allowed to try out ice skating by Cross, but he has to get money out of it. Only thing is, he doesn't know how to! Cross then remembers he has a friend with a son that can, but what if things don't go as he hoped?


**Well hi there~! Ok, so, I was looking up figure skating a few minutes ago since I want to pick it up again and suddenly…BAM! Inspiration. It just hits like a ton of bricks! It's amazing I tell you!!**

**Anyways, yeah, I was thinking, "wow, the D. Gray Man cast would be great figure skaters with their appearances! I mean, they have beautiful long legs, great balance and look so flexible!" **

**So, I hope you like this first chapter of mine! If not, oh well! I'm writing this for fun!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Come on stupid apprentice! You said you wanted to do this, so I'm letting you!" Cross yelled from across the stadium at Allen as he sighed in irritation.

"I'm trying alright! This is really hard!" Allen grabbed onto the side of the skating rink he was currently standing in. He shivered as he felt someone skate by him.

"Look, you said you wanted to skate so I'm letting you. If you win one of those competition things, you'll get a lot of money, which means I'll get a lot of money, get it? So get back out there and try to do one of those twirly things. It looks easy enough. That little girl over there is doing it."

Allen sighed as he looked around. When he was younger, he had seen a woman and a man skate as a pair. They looked beautiful and elegant together that the young Allen couldn't stop starring at the small television in the store. He watched as they turned and jumped in perfection.

Many people in the skating rink were just going around in circles while others did little tricks like going backwards or spinning in place. He felt a bit jealous since he could barely go further than 3 feet before falling either on his face or butt, which were both painful either way.

Allen took in a deep breath and tried to skate again, but only managed to turn , then fall back.

"Get out here idiot. Damn, I guess I better get you someone to teach you cause you suck more than a four year old." Cross pulled out his phone and looked at his contact info and smirked. He put away his phone after remembering something and stood up.

"Put on your shoes, we're going." Allen tugged at his skates as he watched Cross begin to walk away. If he didn't take the old skates off soon, Cross would just leave with or without him.

"You're doing it wrong. Mind if I help?" Allen looked up to see a red head looking down on him with a smile on his face. "You can't force the skates off, if you do, you'll damage your foot or the skates themselves."

Allen watched as the red head easily pulled the laces so that it gave the inside of the skate more room for his foot to wiggle out. "I think you had a hard time cause you didn't tie them right. First time skater I'm guessing?" Allen nodded his head as the red head worked on his other skate. "Alright, there you go. But, if you're thinking of skating again, you might want to buy new ones. Those are too old. The screws that keep the heel in place are about ready to break. Not to mention the skates are too big for you."

Allen stood up after putting his shoes on and thanked the red head before making a mad dash to catch up to Cross.

The red head watched as Allen ran off. "hmm…with practice, he could be a pretty good skater."

"Lavi!!" An older man hit the red head across the head as he jumped off the railing. "Aww, you didn't have to hit so hard Old man!" Lavi rubbed the top of his head as he felt a bump forming. "Get back home, we have a lot of training to do idiot!"

Allen sighed. He had barely made it to the car. Cross had begun to drive out of the parking lot when Allen had come out of the building. He made a dash and managed to jump into the back of the moving car.

"Master, where are we going?" Allen didn't recognize the area Cross was driving through. "Just shut up, I'll tell you when we get there."

And so, 2 hours later, Allen found himself beside Cross in front of a very large home. He gulped and hoped his master wasn't selling him…again…to pay off a certain debt.

After ringing the doorbell, a minute later, a large man opened it. "May I help you?" Allen felt a shiver down his spine. The man was…very big…

"Marie, it's Cross, is Teidoll home?" The large man, now known as Marie smiled. "Oh, it's good to see you again Mr. Cross, I believe that he's in one of the rooms painting. Follow me please." Marie opened the door wider to let the two in.

"After 15 years of knowing Tiedoll, he always makes everything smell like paint."

After a minute or two, Allen found himself in a very large room decorated with beautiful paintings of land, people, and surreal images.

"Long time no see Tiedoll." Cross walked up to a man with unruly white hair held back by a rubber band with large spectacles on his face.

"It's good to see you too Cross, how have you been?" The two older men had a conversation while Allen stood in the back next to Marie. "So, are you Cross's son?" Allen looked up at Marie and let out a sarcastic laugh. "If I was I would have killed myself. No, he's my master. Like a…teacher…I think." Allen didn't think he could call Cross a teacher.

"Oh, My name's Marie. I'm one of Tiedoll's adopted sons." Allen nodded and looked back at the adults talking.

"Tiedoll, you have a son that does the skating thing right?"

Tiedoll and Marie both looked at Cross. "Uh, well…yes…but he doesn't do that anymore. Why do you ask?" Tiedoll studied how far his drawing had been since he felt a bit cautious talking about _that_ subject.

"Well, I want my apprentice here to learn how to do all those things and what not, and since you have a kid who can, and since we're friends, and you know that I think of you as a brother, I was hoping your kid could show mine how to do those things for free?" Cross smiled at the gray haired man.

Tiedoll let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Cross, I don't think Kanda would want to. Besides, he's given up skating. He wants nothing to do with it. It just wont happen."

Cross let out an irritated sigh. "Can I at least talk to him?" Tiedoll put his brush down and looked up at Cross. "Alright, but you'll get the same answer I told you."

The man stood up and began to walk, certain the rest would follow, and follow they did.

After a few turns here and there, they ended up at the large area known as the back yard. It was spaced out and clear.

In the almost center of the area stood a lean figure. His long hair tied up into a high pony tail, a tight shirt attached to his body like a second skin, and his posture unmoving, like a statue.

Cross was about to open the screen door, but Marie grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. They all watched as the lone figure took a deep breath , eyes still closed.

Suddenly, another figure silently stood from the behind a pair of bushed and threw something at the man.

In one swift movement, it was cut in half and deflected by a katana in the man's right hand.

Marie opened the door and the man with the sword looked at them finally. Allen couldn't help but feel a bit envious of him. Unlike himself, the man was tall, appeared strong, looked perfect, and didn't have a single scar on his person. That Allen could see.

"Kanda, an old friend of mine would like to talk to you." Tiedoll stepped aside to let Cross stand just a few feet from Kanda.

The long haired young man looked at Cross and scrunched his nose as if smelling something bad.

"It's nice to meet you Kanda. My name's Marian Cross, but you may call me Cross." The long red haired older man smiled at Kanda and scratched his neck.

"Che." Kanda looked at Tiedoll expecting the man to say something. "So, Kanda, I don't want to sound like a rude person or anything, but I was hoping to get a favor from you." Kanda glared at Cross, waiting for him to continue. "I heard you used to skate and was wondering if-"

"No."

"But I'm-"

"No."

"I just want-"

"No!"

"Oh come on-"

"I fucken said no!"

And with that, Kanda stormed off. His hand gripping his katana turning the knuckles white.

"I told you he wouldn't agree with anything having to do with skating." Cross put a finger to his chin. "Why? It's not a big deal to teach someone. Brat didn't even let me finish."

Tiedoll sighed. "Cross, about 2 years ago, an incident happened. Because of it, Kanda quit and swore never to get on the ice ever again. Besides, I think it's better that he doesn't skate anymore. It's a very dangerous sport anyway."

Cross huffed in annoyance. "And him using long sharp knives isn't? Please Tiedoll, you're kid's probably pissy because another fairy had a prettier dress than him."

"Cross, what happened was no joke. Besides, skating isn't' as easy as it looks."

Cross scratched the side of his head and looked at Allen. "Alright then, since your kid wont help, I guess this idiot has to learn on his own. Come on, we're leaving."

Allen followed Cross out the door and back to the car. After a few minutes of driving, he couldn't help but think back to how stern the other teen was when Cross mentioned skating. It was if he didn't even want to hear the word itself.

Again, Allen laid back into the seat and decided to let his mind drift off to sleep.

"Get up dumb ass. We're home." Allen groggily sat up on the seat and rubbed his eyes. He got out of the car and made his way inside the apartment building and into his so called room which was actually the living room couch.

It was only nine, but he felt very tired since he had been trying to use the skates for hours. Which had drained all his energy.

As he fell into lala land, he didn't hear the door to the apartment open and close.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

The next day, Allen woke up by falling off the couch. It was about 7 a.m when he opened his eyes. "Ow, my head."

He looked around and stood up from the floor and made his way to the bathroom. After taking care of all his hygienical needs, he went to Cross's room to see what he wanted for breakfast, but as soon as he opened the door, no one was inside.

He went inside and looked around. A few things were missing, which meant the man had abandoned him…again…

Allen sighed and sat on the bed, but stood back up after feeling a crunching sound under him. It was a note.

_Allen, practice the skating and win some money._

_I'll be back…whenever I feel like it._

_-Cross_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! If not, oh well. But anyways, skating is really great! It's so much fun and…dangerous if you have no idea of what you're doing. Trust me, I saw a girl break her front teeth when she thought she was good enough to try a jump! **

**Anyways, I'm not sure where this is going, but I have somewha of an idea so far! Just have write it down!**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
